Betrayal
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! Shortly after Riff's betrayal, Mary makes a shocking discovery about Cain, that nearly claimed his life. Slight CainxRiff


A/N: Well well I finally wrote a Godchild fic, I did write a Count Cain one, but not a Godchild one...until now! I hope if you like this one, please read my Count Cain one called "Fallen Leaves". Review kudasai(please)!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Betrayal**_

_"If you ever betray me, I will kill myself."_

Mary Weather looked up at her older brother, Cain stared out the window. His face was drained of colour; dark rings hung beneath the young earls eyes. It was mid afternoon, Mary and Cain had sat down for afternoon tea, at least Mary did. Cain had not touched his tea let alone the scones and other cakes and sandwiches laid out on the table. Mary continued staring at Cain, trying to figure out what was wrong.

But secretly, Mary knew. Cain had not slept properly or eaten properly since Riff had left. She knew that Cain missed Riff dearly; she knew that even though he claimed to trust her, she knew he trusted Riff more. Mary was content with that, he did know Riff much longer then she did, and was happy that her brother loved her and trusted her.

"Cain."

"What is it Mary?" Cain responded, turning his attention to his kid sister,

"You haven't touched your tea brother; it must be cold by now." Cain laughed nervously,

"You're right," he said with a slight smile, he picked up his tea cup and sipped a bit of the bitter liquid. He put the tea cup back on the saucer,

"Why don't you eat something?" Suggested Mary, Cain nodded reaching for a sandwich; he only did eat half of it. During that time, the siblings did not speak; Mary continued to watch her brother. Something was indeed wrong with the count, but he dared not say it to anyone.

"Cain, is everything alright?" Mary asked, Cain said nothing but continued to stare out the window.

"Brother?"

"Brother Cain?"

"CAIN!"

"Eh?" Cain sighed finally looking at his sister,

"Brother are you sure you are well?" Mary questioned, "please tell me, are you not well?" she pleaded once more.

"I think I should get some sleep." Cain said,

"Good idea. Get well soon, brother." Mary smiled; she was happy her brother finally admitted defeat and confessed he wasn't well. She just prayed that, if it was about Riff, that he would truly get well soon.

"Thank you Mary." Cain said, "and I'm sorry."

"What was that, Cain?"

"Nothing, sorry I wasn't very good company during afternoon tea." Cain apologized,

"Just go to bed already!" Mary cried, Cain smiled at his sister and left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

_"Brother, I hope your still not thinking of Riff. I'm afraid something might happen to you because of him. Though I loved Riff as well..."_ Mary thought, while she was walking to her own room.

Strangely, Mary heard a strange sound. What could it be? The sound was soft, yet loud. It sounded like muffled screams, or like a wild animal in captivity, but what ever the source, it was in pain. Mary could hear it, hear its pain.

Mary quickly went to where she heard the sound, she found it strange that no servants bothered to investigate the noise, but then again there were never any servants in that part of the house. That part of the house happened to be near Cain's room.

The sound grew more audible, Mary was indeed right; the screams were loud and painful.

"Why! Why did you do this!"

"I'm all alone now!"

"I shed these tears for you!"

"Where are you!"

_"That voice..."_

Mary burst open the door, there in the middle of the room, laid Cain.

"Brother!" She cried running to her brother's side.

A small pool of blood began to form on the floor. Mary looked around frantically; she did her best to tear off part of the bed-sheet from her brother's bed, in order to stop the bleeding.

Cain had slit his wrists.

The knife lay on the ground; Mary glared at it and quickly tied the fabric around her dying brother's wrists, to stop the bleeding. Mary then quickly ran for help, though she shouldn't leave her brother alone, she had no choice. That sound, those screams, were coming from Cain.

Help soon arrived, to Mary and the other servants' horror, Mary's make-shift bandages were removed and the wounds were deeper then before. But the suicide attempt was stopped and to Mary's relief her brother's life was spared.

Cain never did state the reason, why he tried to commit suicide. But Mary knew it had something to do with Riff, Mary never knew how right she was.

Mary never knew the promise that Cain and Riff had made. She never knew her brother was in-love with their butler, they never knew he felt those same feelings. At least the person they thought was Riff had those feelings.

_"If you ever betray me, I will kill myself."_

Cain nearly did kill himself, had it not been for Mary.

_"If you ever betray me, I will kill myself."_

Dying for the one he loved, the one who betrayed him. For a promise that should have never been made.

_"If you ever betray me, I will kill myself."_

Though it was hidden from sight, and the up roared panic, caused it to be overlooked. But on Cain's desk was a note, a suicide note, reading:

_"The cause of my death is of reasons I could never say. It hurts to admit that I have to do this, for the sake of a promise. Something that meant so much to me. Mary, I'm sorry that I died, but you never once betrayed me. I betrayed you instead."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"And that's all?"_

* * *

A/N: Thus ends zee almost tragic tale, Cain is really OOC in here since he is such a strong person. Shonen-ai does that to a character I guess XD If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
